A Princesa judia e o Puckossauro
by AMD2012
Summary: Puckleberry - se passa ainda na primeira temporada.


**N/a: Era para ser uma one, mas acabou ficando grande e então eu resolvi fazer uma duo.**

**Disclaimer: Glee não me pertence, por que se pertencesse eu faria de Puckleberry na serie não Finchel e mas nada a declarar.**

* * *

><p><strong>A princesa judia e do Puckossauro<strong>

Rachel era uma garota nascida de uma família não convencional. Filha única de um advogado (Hiram) e um botânico (Leroy). Rachel Barbra Berry, nomeada por causa da paixão de seus pais, Rachel por causa da personagem Rachel do famoso seriado Friends e Barbra Streisand, a cantora magnífica que seu pai adorava. Era judia por parte de seu pai Hiram, um homem de estatura baixa e óculos de armação redondas. E parte afro-americana, embora não demonstrasse nenhum traço genético de Leroy, seu pai negro e bastante rígido, mas que derretia com um só sorriso da diva.

Uma das primeiras memórias que Rachel tinha de sua infância foi de um garotinho de moicano, que brincou com ela atrás da sinagoga numa manhã de domingo. Na ocasião seus pais ficaram preocupadíssimos com o desaparecimento de Rachel, e quando encontraram sua filha aos beijos com um garoto de moicano ficaram legitimamente chocados. Claro que a parte dos beijos era exagero de Leroy.

_Flashback – manhã de domingo há dez anos atrás_

_Uma jovem Rachel Berry de sete anos estava saindo da sinagoga por que estava cansada de ficar sentada no banco do templo. Chegando ao jardim ela avistou um menino com um moicano e chegou perto dele._

_- Oi. – falou ela._

_- Oi – respondeu ele._

_- O que você está fazendo aqui sozinho? – questionou ela curiosa._

_- Nada._

_- Então por que você está fazendo nada sozinho? – questionou ela. E mesmo quando criança Rachel já tinha um vasto vocabulário e falava bem mais do que as outras crianças. _

_- Por que lá dentro é muito chato. – falou ele aborrecido._

_- Eu cansei de ficar quieta o tempo todo. Posso sentar aqui com você?- e sentou-se na grama em frente ao garoto._

_-Tanto faz. – disse ele. _

_- Seu cabelo é engraçado. – falou ela sorridente._

_-Não ri do meu cabelo, se não eu vou..._

_- Não, eu gostei – disse ela rapidamente._

_- Gostou?_

_- Aham. Posso passar a mão nele?_

_- Pode. - E assim Rachel colocou suas mãozinhas no cabelo engraçado do menino que estava sentado na grama em frente a ela._

_- Sabe, minha mãe foi cortar o meu cabelo antes de vir prá cá, mas não deu tempo cortar tudo, aí minha mãe me trouxe assim._

_- Ele combina com você, parece até um dinossauro._

_- Pode ser então Puckossauro._

_- Por que Puckossauro?_

_- Por que meu nome é Noah Puckerman. Por isso o Puckossauro. E qual o seu nome?_

_-Rachel. Rachel Berry futura estrela da Broadway – falou ela estendendo a mão para um aperto._

_- O que é esse negócio aí, esse tal de Brother?_

_- Não é brother é Broadway. – disse ela e rolou os olhos- É um teatro famoso que eu vou ser atriz. – completou ela._

_- Parece legal._

_- Quer brincar de teatrinho?_

_- Como se faz isso?_

_- A gente repete um pedaço de um filme ou de um desenho, fingindo ser os personagens._

_- Tá bom._

_- Então eu vou ser a branca de neve, e você o príncipe que veio me salvar._

_- Tá bom, mas eu vou te salvar de quê?_

_- Eu vou ficar deitada aqui por que eu comi uma maçã envenenada e você tem que me acordar._

_- Tá bom – O pequeno Noah concordou com a cabeça e eles começaram a brincar de teatrinho, Rachel deitou-se na grama e esperou de olhos fechados pelo seu príncipe._

_- Ei princesa, acorda! – gritou ele no ouvido da menina._

_- Não é assim que o príncipe acorda a princesa, você nunca viu o filme não?_

_- Eu já vi. Mas eu achei que já que você não comeu nenhuma maçã, você podia acordar se eu te chamasse, ué?_

_- Não é assim que funciona brincar de teatro a gente tem que fazer as mesmas coisas do filme._

_- Tá bom, vamo fazer de novo. – disse ele._

_Noah se aproximou da pequena Rachel adormecida e inclinou-se sobre a menina. Com os olhos viu que Rachel tinha os olhos fechados. E assim ele fez biquinho para beijar a princesa adormecida. O selinho foi bem delicado, seus lábios só se encostaram. Mas Leroy apareceu e surtou com a cena que tinha visto._

_- Rachel. – gritou ele. E com o grito Rachel abriu os olhos e levantou-se num pulo que resultou bater a cabeça com Noah._

_- Noah – falou uma mulher de vestido branco rendado._

_- Mamãe. – disse ele com a mão na testa._

_- Papai. – disse ela com a mão na testa._

_- Venha já aqui. – falaram ambos os pais._

_Fim do flashback_

Noah era um jovem rapaz judeu, conhecido pelo seu moicano característico e seu histórico pegador. Filho de Judith e Nathaniel, Noah Puckerman foi criado pela mãe, pois seu pai faleceu quando ele ainda era pequeno. Puck, como gostava de ser chamado, tinha uma irmã menor que estava na barriga de sua mãe quando seu pai morreu. E assim aos meros oito anos de idade ele era o homem da casa. Isso contribuiu para construir sua personalidade forte e decidida.

Ele era do time de futebol americano do colégio e também do clube do coral. Também faziam parte do coral, Rachel Berry (extremamente talentosa e gata), Finn Hudson (o quarterback sem noção), Quinn Fabray (capitão das lideres de torcidas), Mercedes Jones ( diva declarada que usava tênis maneiros), Kurt Hummel (garoto gay e de aparência fabulosa), Artie Abrans (garoto de cadeiras de rodas que gosta de rap), Mike Chang (jogador de futebol asiático), Tina Cohen Chang ( a outra asiática), Santana Lopez ( a líder de torcida latina), Brittany Pierce ( líder de torcida que tem um passarinho no armário), além do professor Will Schuester ( que tinha o cabelo cheio de gel e queixo com furinho).

Mas o que ninguém sabia era que o verdadeiro motivo de Puck resolver participar do glee club não foi por que Finn o convenceu que era divertido, ou por que ele achava que poderia pegar mais meninas se elas soubessem que ele era um artista. O verdadeiro motivo era Rachel Berry, a judia gostosa. Isso mesmo, Noah Puckerman tinha uma queda por Rachel, desde... Fazia tanto tempo que ele nem se lembrava.

Rachel adorava o clube do coral e ter amigos para variar um pouco. Afinal sua infância foi muito sozinha, sendo filha única e criada por dois pais gays não inspiravam ninguém querer ser seu amigo ou amiga. Então depois de um tempo a diva se acostumou em fazer as coisas sozinhas e não depender de ninguém. Quando o clube do coral começou, só tinha cinco membros. Tina, Kurt, Artie, Mercedes e ela própria. Mas senhor Schuester conseguiu fazer com que Finn participasse do glee club. E desde então outras pessoas se juntaram aos cinco primeiros.

E logo depois da entrada de Finn, veio Noah. Que insistia que todos o chamassem de Puck e às vezes se ouviam pegadinhas sobre ele se autodenominar o Puckossauro. E Rachel imediatamente se lembrava daquela manhã de domingo no jardim da sinagoga em que teve seu primeiro beijo. Depois do pequeno incidente, seu pai Leroy proibiu a garotinha de se afastar deles durante as celebrações dominicais. Assim como Noah, que ficou de castigo, por ter beijado uma menina, sua mão estava furiosa, mas ainda o parabenizou pelo primeiro beijo. Na segunda-feira Noah supostamente deveria resolver o problema do cabelo, contudo ele preferiu manter o moicano. E não mudou o penteado deste então.

Os dois faziam parte do clube do coral, porém Rachel se encontrava na base da pirâmide social e Puck no topo. Eles pertenciam a grupos distintos e apesar do clube do coral e os encontros na sinagoga aos domingos eles mal trocavam uma palavra. Até que Judith mãe de Noah lhe fez uma pergunta que mudou o mundo de Noah.

**- Filho, por que você não namora uma boa moça judia?**

E a frase ficou na sua cabeça naquela noite e Puck teve um sonho que pareceu mais um sinal. Ele sonhou com Rachel entrando pela sua janela, e ela usava um colar com a estrela de Davi, um símbolo judaico. E assim Noah tinha certeza de que era o momento de resgatar sua princesa. No dia seguinte ele chegou cedo e tomou seu café da manhã na escola com sempre, só que dessa vez, ele pediu uma raspadinha para viagem.

Andando pelo corredor ele viu as pessoas desviarem da mira do copo repleto com o liquido gelado. Aproximou-se do armário de Rachel que estava colocando seus livros em ordem e quando chegou até ela ele viu a garota fechar os olhos e até parar de respirar por um instante.

- Eu peguei para você, enquanto eu comprava meu lanche. – disse ele oferecendo o copo para ela. – É de uva, eu sei que é seu favorito por que vi você lamber seus lábios antes de sair para se limpar quando jogaram em você. – oferecendo o canudo que antes estava detrás da orelha. Rachel ainda estava muda, provavelmente pelo choque. – O que você acha de trabalharmos juntos para um número para o clube do coral?

- Eu ficaria honrada, ainda que tenha pensado no momento em que você chegou perto de mim que iria atirar essa bebida em meu lindo rostinho, gostei da atitude. E ainda aprecio o fato de que tenha reparado no fato da minha raspadinha favorita é a de uva e...

- Berry... – falou ele.

- O quê? – respondeu ela.

- Eu apareço na sua casa às cinco. – falou ele dando um beijo na bochecha. Rachel ficou impressionada pelo convite e iniciativa do badboy.

E assim foi o primeiro encontro dos dois.

Noah com o violão nas costas bateu na porta dos Berry pontualmente as cinco da tarde. Do lado de dentro da casa Hiram ouviu as batidas na porta e foi receber o garoto.

- Olá, meu jovem, a que devo a honra?

- Oi, meu nome é Pu... Noah Puckerman senhor e estou aqui para ensaiar uma música para o glee club com Rachel.

- Noah, por que você me parece familiar?

- Eu também sou da comunidade judaica, eu minha família vamos a sinagoga todos os domingos.

- Então Noah, gostaria de entrar ou vai ficar parado aí?

- Obrigada senhor Berry.

- Pode me chamar de Hiram.

- Pai, com quem você está falando? – disse Rachel descendo as escadas. E Puck reparou que Rachel ficava linda de vestido, e como sempre suas pernas estavam à mostra. – Noah, você veio.

- Eu disse que viria, não disse? Um judeu nunca desmarca seu compromisso.

- Vejo que aprecia as suas origens filho. – disse Leroy.

- Sim, minha mãe fez o Maximo para me criar nos mandamentos de nossa fé. – disse Puckerman.

- Ela é uma boa judia então.

- Sim, ela é.

- Ok. Papai, nos vamos subir para ensaiar, vamos Noah. – disse Rachel puxando o garoto pela mão.

- Rachel, lembre-se da política da porta aberta. – falaram seus pais em uníssono.

- Tá. – respondeu ela.

Os dois subiram para o quarto da diva e Puck reparou nos pôsteres nas paredes do quarto da diva que eram de musicais famosos, a maioria em preto e branco. A cama era de casal e os lençóis de estampa floral. Ele tirou o violão e deixou sobre a cama de Rachel, e se sentou ao lado do instrumento musical. Rachel estava em pé diante de sua penteadeira e olhava para o espelho, e viu o reflexo de Noah olhando para ela.

- Puck, posso te perguntar uma coisa?

- Rachel, eu prefiro que me chame de Noah.

- Tá bom, Noah eu posso te perguntar uma coisa?

- Pode. – respondeu ele.

- Por que você me chamou para cantar com você? É algum tipo de armação ou algo assim?

- Não, eu quis ser um bom judeu e cantar também com uma judia gosto... quer dizer uma boa judia. – ele disse e ela sorriu.

- Você me acha gostosa? – perguntou ela.

- Claro que sim. – falou ele sem pensar e ela sorriu mais uma vez. – Quer dizer, eu não queria te ofender Rachel, você é muito linda.

- Obrigada, Noah.

Rachel nem sabe o que aconteceu direito depois disso, se foi ela que foi em direção ao badboy ou se foi ele que estendeu os braços na cintura dela. E ai os lábios que se tocaram pela primeira vez, se reencontraram e foi tudo mágico como no primeiro beijo. Puck viu pode provar mais uma vez dos lábios carnudos de Rachel Berry. E Rachel se encontrou mais uma vez sob o calor do musculoso Noah Puckerman.

* * *

><p><strong>Na: A segunda parte só amanhã se esse primeiro tiver reviews, sim eu só má. Bjos e feliz Halloween para todos.**


End file.
